Why alarm clocks were invented
by Mads-hatter-15
Summary: After Alec has an interesting dream, he wakes up to Magnus. Laying there, he realizes that he's in love with Magnus and that he needs to tell his family. So he vows to tell his parents at a dinner the next day. When the Clave gets involved,though,thats when things get interesting.
1. Dream's and surprises

**A/N: Heres the deal everybody. I got a new partner writer, Katey, and in talking to her, we created a storyline for the story that was wildly different then the one I had(almost none). So, in order for the next parts to make more sense, I'm posting all of this as one chapter and posting the scene where Isabelle finds out as an outtake. Okay, Imma go work on the next chapter now:)**

**Tell me what you think? Or ask questions? Feel free to do either in a reveiw!**

Maryse's POV:

I stared at my oldest baby's bed when I walked into his room. Jace had come to get us when he'd gone to check on Alec and found him curled into Magnus Bane of all people. Briefly, I wondered how long their relationship had been going on. Now I felt like a terrible mother. Even more so since he felt like he couldn't come and talk to me about this.

I remembered finding him crying at one point when he was 14. He refused to tell me what was wrong. Worried about it - and wanting to kill whoever had done this to my baby (though I knew it was most likely something Jace had done) - I had let him cry himself out onto my shoulder. Eventually we both feel asleep. We hadn't woken up until a toddler Max came into Alec's room and comically tripped over the rug, causing both of us to burst into hysterics at the unexpectedness of it. Now I wondered: had this been what he was upset about? Had he known then? Being smart like he is, if he had, he would have known that he could be stripped of his marks because of it. Alec, being Alec, wouldn't have wanted to put us through that; instead choosing to hide it the best he could. My oldest was selfless like that. What had driven him to keeping it a secret from his family, though? Were we really that cold and distant? I didn't think so. But did we seem that way to him?

Looking at the way he curled into Magnus, I was starting to believe that might be true. I looked around the room, so I wouldn't lose myself in sad thoughts, and noticed the trail of clothes that led to his bed. What, exactly, had happened between those two last night?

Following the trail of clothes back to the sleeping pair, I watched, startled, as Alec kissed Magnus awake - like I did to Robert sometimes if I wanted to get up and he wouldn't move. Magnus's eyes popped open and he smiled lazily at my little boy. I couldn't help it. I'd already subconsciously realized that they were a couple, but I wasn't fully ready to accept it yet. So I gasped.

"Good morning lover," Magnus said seemingly unconcerned at waking up somewhere that wasn't his room. Alec muttered something else to him, but since he was entombed between Magnus's chest and arms, I couldn't make it out. Whatever it was made the taller warlock look really confused, then a comprehending look locked on his features and he let Alec sit up.

"Well, shit." My angelic 18 year old said when he noticed that his entire family was standing there, minus his youngest brother.

Magnus seemed amused, "Really? That's all you can think of to say about the situation?"

"Actually, no." He glanced up at accusingly at us again, "Why are you guys here?"

Isabelle was the first to reply, "Usually you're the first one up. Honestly, you thought we wouldn't notice? How little credit you give us, brother dear."

Before they could get into an argument, I cut in. "Alexander. What is going on?"

Everyone looked at him for an explanation. "Mom, I will explain everything. I need you to let me pull my clothes back on first though okay?" Not knowing what else to do, I reluctantly agreed and left, telling him to meet us in the sitting room.

Taking a deep breath, I sat next to my husband on one of the three couches in the room. Isabelle and Jace sat on the one next to us.

_This is going to be good_, floated through my mind before the door opened.

-I'm just a POV change, don't mind me-

Alec's POV:

Walking through the door, I again drew strength from the man next to me. I felt connected to him in a way I shouldn't. My brain knew that this could cause me to lose my marks and status as a Shadowhunter. My heart? Not so much. It told me that I loved him and to just scream it out to the world. Apparently, I was more inclined to listen to my heart. I wished I had the courage to say all of this out loud. Maybe I could get a fearless rune from Isabelle. It seemed to work last time - considering I had almost come out to my family in front of the Inquisitor. Actually, that idea was sounding better and better. "Isabelle? Can you come over here?" I asked.

"Sure," she said obligingly, "what's up?"

"Can you draw a Fearless rune on me?" I whispered hesitantly.

"Sure," she said, surprised.

"Thanks," I said gratefully when she finished. For a minute, I waited for the rune to take effect. When it did, I immediately knew what to say. "Mom, Dad, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've been seeing someone for about the past six months. But it's not what you think. I'm gay. And I've been seeing Magnus Bane."

For a second, no one moved or did anything, seemingly shocked by my blunt announcement.

"Oh Alec," my mom said, "how long have you known? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I've known since I was about 14. I didn't tell you guys because I was afraid that you'd be disgusted with me and end up disowning me or kicking me out. Then I would probably end up being stripped of my marks. So then I just decided that it would be easiest to keep it under wraps. Because anything could go wrong, and I always wanted to be able to be with you guys. Until I met Magnus. Then all rules and walls went out the window."

"Alec..." my sister said sympathetically, giving me a hug.

"Dude, I understand your reasoning. But I'm your _parabatai_. That's one of the reasons I'm here; so that you have someone to confide in." Jace said.

"Fair enough," I said.

"No more secrets, promise?" Jace asked

"Promise." I said.

*******************************************************I'm just a time lapse, don't mind me*****************************************************************************************

When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the infirmary walls. "What happened?" I groaned to whoever was in the room.

"You passed out after telling me and your mom that you're...attracted to men. And that you're in a relationship with Magnus Bane," My dad's gruff voice said. "I'm going to get your mother. She'll want to know that you're awake." He left, shutting the door behind him. To an outsider, this might have seemed like concern for my mom's emotions, but I saw it as what it was: a delay tactic. Plus a chance for me to sort things out in my own head before talking to anyone about it. And for that I was grateful. Especially as memories of last night went through my head. Flashes of skin and clothing were prominent. Then the images showed me waking up next to Magnus...in my bed. Well, that's not a secret anymore.

I heard the door open and my youngest brother, Max, entered in all his 10-year old cuteness. He rushed over when he saw that I was awake and threw his little body into mine, giving me a bear hug. Smiling I hugged him back.

"What's going on Alec?" Max asked. "Are you sick?"

"No," I replied, "why would you ask that?"

"Because all day, since they brought you up here, Mom and Dad have been whispering about you being 'gay'" He paused for a second, "I wasn't sure what they meant, so I assumed that it was some kind of sickness," Nervously he pushed his glasses up his nose, "If it's not a sickness though, what does it mean?"

I was hesitant to tell him. He was still a little kid, and probably wouldn't fully understand. Though, several times, he's proven himself to be extremely smart. Maybe he would understand. "Max," I said seriously, "this is a very grown-up thing I'm about to tell you. Do you understand that?" Slowly, my little brother nodded, taken aback slightly by my serious tone. I took a deep breath. "When people say I'm gay, it means that I like guys."

"Like how Izzy likes guys?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Yes."

"So I get two uncles? Sweet."

I just laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Sure, that's one way to look at it, kiddo."

"Stop," he protested, "you know I hate that." Grinning, I ignored him and started tickling him, making him laugh harder. Max then retaliated. Which caused a tickle war in between us until the door opened.

Isabelle didn't say anything for a few seconds. Next thing I knew, I was being double teamed by my brother and sister. Then the door opened again (my thoughts at this point: _oh, for the love of God_!) This time it was my Dad that stood there, watching us. "Come on, Max," my sister said, "let's leave Daddy and Alec alone to talk for a minute."

"Actually Isabelle, I want you to stay," my dad said, "Max, I do need you to leave though, okay? Alec and Isabelle will be able to play in a few minutes." Looking concerned, my brother nodded and left. After the door shut, my Dad turned to us. "Iz," he said quietly, "how long did you know before now?"

"What makes you think I knew?" She challenged. Suddenly, I felt very afraid for my sister. She must be terrified, but she still clung to the lie I had asked her to tell. I loved her for that.

"You seem to be the least affected by the news, plus you drew a Fearless rune on Alec earlier. Also, you're the closest to him. Makes sense that you would have figured it out or been told at some point if he's known for over 5 years."

Defeated by our dad's logic, Isabelle turned to me and silently asked for permission to tell him. A nudge told her it was okay and she turned to my Dad. "I've known for about 3 or 4 months. I walked in on Alec and Magnus making out."

"Thank you." My dad said, "And you're grounded for a week."

"Wait...What?! Why?"

"Because you deliberately hid something from me and your mother. That's not okay." My sister sputtered for a second before storming out of the infirmary. "I have one question about this whole thing for you Alec." I nodded for him to continue. "What do you think made you turn out this way?"

"You mean gay?"

"Yes."

"Dad," I said, confused, "are you asking what I think 'turned' me gay?" He answered affirmatively. What the hell? Where did this come from? "Then your answer is nothing. It's the way I was born." Robert - for the moment he didn't deserve the title Dad - seemed satisfied with the answer and tried to make conversation with me for a few seconds.

But it's hard to talk to a closed door.

_I'm just another time lapse,dont mind me. lalalalala_

"Im so sorry love," Magnus said to me in his lightly accented voice,after I told him about how my dad had acted,"anything I can do to make it better?"

"Mmmmm,"I mumbeled against his tan skin,"just being here and listening is enough."

"You're so sweet," he murmered against my hair. Feeling more relaxed now then I had in a long time,I smiled and twisted my head to meet his awaiting lips. The kiss that we shared right then was perfect. It communicated everything we couldn't put into words and was sweet...yet passinate.

And inevidabitly lead to more. Soon it had passed from a sweet and tender kiss to a passinate needy one,full of teeth and tounge. Before I knew it, my shirt was on the floor next to his couch and his shirt lay next to it. Magnus's long elegant fingers I was beggining to appreciate more were now tracing up and down my torso,leaving trails of fire in their wake. Lost in the world where only me and him exsisted, I copied his motions on his own body, eliciting a moan from my lover. His hands then started to go danguerusly lower and lower...

Would I let him do that? I mean sure,our pants had come off before,but I had a feeling that this time would be different. The other times,we'd simply taken them off for sleeping purposes. Not sexual ones. Was I ready? Could I do this? Did I trust him enough? That was riciculus. This was Magnus. I trusted him with my life. Of course I could do this. It was a natural step in a realtionship anyway,right? We'd been going out for a few months. I could'nt keep saying no. The lines had to be crossed sometime. So yes. I would say yes. To anything he wanted to do tonight,no matter what.

Now that I'd decided that, I stopped thinking and began acting on instinct. Done with his teasing,I placed his hands on the waistband of my jeans the next time they dipped down. He seemed surprised but didn't seem interested in processing what was going on. My jeans joined the ever growing pile of cloths on the floor. Then he began kissing my neck, leaving a trail of blazing fire in his wake. Quickly his lips found my hardining nipples and he began to suck on them. Causing them to harden even more. Soon-too soon in my opion-he stopped and came up to kiss me again,capturing my lips rather fiercly. When the need for oxegyn pulled our lips apart,I saw that his bright green eyes had gone dark with lust. "Are you sure?"Magnus whispered.

"Yes,"I whispered back. In response, Magnus began to kiss his way down my neck,again pausing at my nipples and sucking on them. The growing tent in my pants was getting harder and harder to ignore. So was Magnus'. Though his was still restrained by his pants. Feeling slightly emboldened, I dropped my hands from where they had started tugging at his hair and undid his pants,throwing them next to mine. He was comando. Of course.

Magnus looked up at me seductivley. "My,my,Alec. Your just full of surprises today aren't you? Well to can play that game." Then he placed his lips back on my nipples-this time though,he started nipping and licking the tender skin. Which sent a whole new wave of sensations to me. But thats not all he did. Magnus then also dropped his hand to the waistband of my underwear and pulled. They too joined the pile of cloths. Then he wrapped his wonderus hand around my throbbing erection and started pumping. Another new sensation I found hugely enjoyable. Why had I been so against this again? All further coherent thought was banished from my brain. The only thing that exsisted was the hand pumping me for what felt like hours but was in reality probably only about 10 minutes.

Yet again too soon for my liking he stopped. This time he trailed kisses down my burning torso,then licked his way up to my neck,then nibbled on my ear. Each time he went lower and lower,then came up slower and slower. By now I was at full attention and my boyfriend was just making it worse. Which made it that much sweeter when he finally stopped teasing me and took my head into his mouth. My blue eyes snapped shut in ecstacy as he began to move slowly up and down. Yet another sensation that I was enjoying to the fullest. I felt a warm tightining in my stomach. I didnt know what it meant,but it wasnt unpleasent. Magnus continued with his wonderus mouth for a few minutes then stopped."Alec,"he said.

"Mmmm?"

"Do you want to stop now or take the next step?"

I paused for a second before answering, "I'm comfortable with whatever you are Mags."

"Okay," he said," I don't want to stop then." So then he came up and started kissing me deeply again. Then he shifted us so that we were sitting, facing each other. "Come here," he whispered. And so I did.

Then the next time Magnus opened his mouth, instead of further instructions, my alarms screeching came out of his mouth.

My only thought was what the hell? Then everything went black.

**_I'm just a time lapse….lalala…..lalalala….i'm just a time lapse…lalala…**

Alec's POV: _Beep beep beep. _My blue eyes flew open at the noise. What the….? It took me a moment to place my surroundings. That had been a weird ass dream I thought as I started at my ceiling. What had caused me to have that dream? I mean, I could place why some things had been in the dream. I was terrified of my parents-my dad in particular not accepting me, then my sister getting in trouble for not telling about me. Also, I did not want to have to tell my parents about me being gay because they caught me in bed with somebody. Especially if that person was Magnus.

Jace, though, was another story. For the longest time, I had thought I was in love with Jace. Then I had met Magnus and my ideas on love had changed. In my dream, he had voiced what I'd always debated privately with myself-he was my parabatai. Shouldn't he know these things? When I thought about like that….yeah. Jace should probably know. Sighing, I resolved to tell Jace that I needed to talk to him about something important the next time I saw him. Knowing him, he would drop his sarcastic barrier for a second and would let me honestly talk to him and tell him my biggest secret. If I could. This wasn't the first time I had promised myself I would tell Jace. And every other time I had come up with an excuse not to. But this time was different. I had Magnus now. Something as big as our relationship shouldn't be hidden. Least of all from very observant and smart Jace. Resolved and less panicked now, I sat up in my bed to get out of it.

Only to find my very sparkly and amazing boyfriend sitting in the corner, reading a book that he had kidnapped off my shelf.

Shit. I had almost forgotten that he had spent the night. Momentarily a flash of last night passed through my mind-a flurry of skin and kisses mixed with conversations. Looking at him, I had to smile. Only Magnus-who looked like a slightly more colorful version of Adam Lambert-could make reading look sexy at 900 in the morning. Which was the time I set my 2nd alarm to, in case I fell asleep after my first one went off. Also it was helpful for making sure that I was in the training room before Jace. Why was I just waking up? Or had I woken up and just not known it? "Morning lovely," Magnus said in his light accent.

"Morning gorgeous," I replied wearily. This was a typical greeting for us when we were alone. Some might call it weird, but I thought it was sweet that the first thing he always said to me included the word lovely. And he thought it was amazing that I called him gorgeous the first and every chance I got.

"How long do I get?" Magnus asked me. And that question ruined what would have been an awesome couple moment. I hated that he had to ask that question. However, I hadn't come out to anyone yet, so for now it was necessary.

"About 30 minutes before people start to get concerned," I sighed. Smiling sadly, he walked over to me and curled onto his side of the bed. Automatically I curled into him, in our favorite position. Mentally, I swore at myself. Not only did we have a side of the bed, we had a favorite position. When I pictured being in a relationship, all the things that me and Magnus have were included. So why hadn't I told anyone? Oh, yeah. I was a scardy-cat. That's when my thoughts took an unexpected turn. What is love? I wondered. Because I honestly wasn't sure anymore. "Magnus?"I said, tilting my head a little bit to look up at him.

"Mmmhm?" he asked, eyes momentarily closed.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

His eyes flew open, startled. "Well…." He paused for a second, "I guess you know when all your thoughts are consumed by them," Check, "It feels like home in their arms," Damnit. Check. "You want to go a scream to the world about your feelings." Strike three and you're out. "You just don't care about what other people think. It only matters what you and the other person want/think." I would do anything for Magnus, so, check and check. Crap. This was so not going in my favor. Wait, did I just think that? Double crap. "Also you want to spend all your time with them." Who wouldn't want to spend time with Magnus? "Other than that, you just kinda know." Six for six. Did that mean I was in love with Magnus? It sounded like I was. What if I was? Did that mean I had to tell everyone I was gay? Were we going to move in together? Live together forever? Because as I sat there next to him, I realized that was what I wanted. Damn, I was definitely in love. No question.

I was in for it now. The Clave didn't respect gay people very much in the first place. But they were willing to ignore it and most likely wouldn't strip them of their marks if the person was involved with another shadowhunter. A gay shadowhunter involved with a downworlder was going to get into a lot of trouble. If I came out, I faced the possibility of getting stripped of my marks. Was I ready to accept that? _Could _I accept that? Was I prepared to risk all I knew and loved for one person?

Looking up at his body propped up behind me, holding me tight, I realized that I was. So what do I do about it? Obviously I had to tell people. But who do I start with? I had resolved to talk to Jace earlier. This only strengthened my resolve. So I would start with him. Good. Now I had a plan.

Now to tell Magnus. "Mags?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you," I stated simply.

I felt his eyes fly open and widen in surprise. We'd alluded to those words before, but never actually said them to each other. He then turned to me, "You," he said, "are amazing." I felt his lips touch the back of my neck. "And just so that you know," lips brushed my neck again, "I love you too." Grinning like the idiot I was, I turned my head and caught his lips in mine. Soon we were locked in an intense make-out session. Fingers flew in places they never had before, causing new sensations. Clothes were soon in a pile on the floor. Lips stayed connected to every surface. This, I decided, was what alarm clocks were invented for.

"Are you sure?" Magnus breathed in between heated kisses.

"I've never been surer," I panted out.

Which, naturally, is when someone knocked on the door. "Alec!" my sister called, "Get your butt out here! I know you have someone in there, so you both better come out and go downstairs before people wake up."

"What if I'm not awake?" I asked.

"Then you wouldn't be talking to me or be about to have sex with Magnus." She said smugly, "Now get your butts out here, so I can say hi."

I was blushing so hard that my stutter made it impossible for me to speak. "Were coming chikee," Magnus called back. A few minutes later we emerged fully clothed to see a smirking Isabelle. Great. She had something up her sleeve. That couldn't be good.

"What do you want, Isabelle?" I asked suspiciously.

"Breakfast," she said simply. What the..? Then in a flash, I understood.

"And the price of your silence about my little sleepover is me making it, huh?"

"You catch on quick, brother dear."

Sighing, I grabbed Magnus's hand and walked to the set of stairs behind Isabelle. "I want toast and eggs," she called. I rolled my eyes when I reached the bottom of the stairs and flipped on the light. Almost as if it was a normal thing for us to cook together, me and Magnus divided tasks up without speaking. We somehow managed to stay out of each other's way too, getting things done with maximum efficiency.

Breakfast was quickly made and a plate given to a hungry Isabelle. My dear sister then took off to her room, leaving me and Magnus alone in the kitchen. Casually, both of us made plates and sat down at the table. Almost immediately our hands were clasped across the table. For a moment things were peaceful; so we relaxed into conversation as we ate. Food was then forgotten in favor of chaste kisses that were perfect. It almost began to feel like a romantic morning between a normal couple.

As it always is with me, however, the romance was, yet again, interrupted by a member of my family. **A/n: I really like putting them in those situations, don't I? Huh.** "Really Izzy?"I asked with my eyes closed. My forehead rested against Magnus'. Our hands were still visibly clasped on top of the table and our free hands had come up to cup the others cheek.

"Uh," a voice that was decidedly not my sisters said, "I'm not Isabelle."

"Mags," I said with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"My family seriously needs to stop finding out like this."

"I agree. You're getting sloppy."

"Oh, sure. Blame it on me. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're seductive as hell when you want to be."

"Guys? I'm still here. And still very confused." As if they weighed a hundred pounds, I opened my eyes. Standing at the stairs was, of all people, Jace. Shit.

Alec's POV: _Beep beep beep. _My blue eyes flew open at the noise. What the….? It took me a moment to place my surroundings. That had been a weird ass dream I thought as I started at my ceiling. What had caused me to have that dream? I mean, I could place why some things had been in the dream. I was terrified of my parents-my dad in particular not accepting me, then my sister getting in trouble for not telling about me. Also, I did not want to have to tell my parents about me being gay because they caught me in bed with somebody. Especially if that person was Magnus.

Jace, though, was another story. For the longest time, I had thought I was in love with Jace. Then I had met Magnus and my ideas on love had changed. In my dream, he had voiced what I'd always debated privately with myself-he was my parabatai. Shouldn't he know these things? When I thought about like that….yeah. Jace should probably know. Sighing, I resolved to tell Jace that I needed to talk to him about something important the next time I saw him. Knowing him, he would drop his sarcastic barrier for a second and would let me honestly talk to him and tell him my biggest secret. If I could. This wasn't the first time I had promised myself I would tell Jace. And every other time I had come up with an excuse not to. But this time was different. I had Magnus now. Something as big as our relationship shouldn't be hidden. Least of all from very observant and smart Jace. Resolved and less panicked now, I sat up in my bed to get out of it.

Only to find my very sparkly and amazing boyfriend sitting in the corner, reading a book that he had kidnapped off my shelf.

Shit. I had almost forgotten that he had spent the night. Momentarily a flash of last night passed through my mind-a flurry of skin and kisses mixed with conversations. Looking at him, I had to smile. Only Magnus-who looked like a slightly more colorful version of Adam Lambert-could make reading look sexy at 900 in the morning. Which was the time I set my 2nd alarm to, in case I fell asleep after my first one went off. Also it was helpful for making sure that I was in the training room before Jace. Why was I just waking up? Or had I woken up and just not known it? "Morning lovely," Magnus said in his light accent.

"Morning gorgeous," I replied wearily. This was a typical greeting for us when we were alone. Some might call it weird, but I thought it was sweet that the first thing he always said to me included the word lovely. And he thought it was amazing that I called him gorgeous the first and every chance I got.

"How long do I get?" Magnus asked me. And that question ruined what would have been an awesome couple moment. I hated that he had to ask that question. However, I hadn't come out to anyone yet, so for now it was necessary.

"About 30 minutes before people start to get concerned," I sighed. Smiling sadly, he walked over to me and curled onto his side of the bed. Automatically I curled into him, in our favorite position. Mentally, I swore at myself. Not only did we have a side of the bed, we had a favorite position. When I pictured being in a relationship, all the things that me and Magnus have were included. So why hadn't I told anyone? Oh, yeah. I was a scardy-cat. That's when my thoughts took an unexpected turn. What is love? I wondered. Because I honestly wasn't sure anymore. "Magnus?"I said, tilting my head a little bit to look up at him.

"Mmmhm?" he asked, eyes momentarily closed.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

His eyes flew open, startled. "Well…." He paused for a second, "I guess you know when all your thoughts are consumed by them," Check, "It feels like home in their arms," Damnit. Check. "You want to go a scream to the world about your feelings." Strike three and you're out. "You just don't care about what other people think. It only matters what you and the other person want/think." I would do anything for Magnus, so, check and check. Crap. This was so not going in my favor. Wait, did I just think that? Double crap. "Also you want to spend all your time with them." Who wouldn't want to spend time with Magnus? "Other than that, you just kinda know." Six for six. Did that mean I was in love with Magnus? It sounded like I was. What if I was? Did that mean I had to tell everyone I was gay? Were we going to move in together? Live together forever? Because as I sat there next to him, I realized that was what I wanted. Damn, I was definitely in love. No question.

I was in for it now. The Clave didn't respect gay people very much in the first place. But they were willing to ignore it and most likely wouldn't strip them of their marks if the person was involved with another shadowhunter. A gay shadowhunter involved with a downworlder was going to get into a lot of trouble. If I came out, I faced the possibility of getting stripped of my marks. Was I ready to accept that? _Could _I accept that? Was I prepared to risk all I knew and loved for one person?

Looking up at his body propped up behind me, holding me tight, I realized that I was. So what do I do about it? Obviously I had to tell people. But who do I start with? I had resolved to talk to Jace earlier. This only strengthened my resolve. So I would start with him. Good. Now I had a plan.

Now to tell Magnus. "Mags?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I love you," I stated simply.

I felt his eyes fly open and widen in surprise. We'd alluded to those words before, but never actually said them to each other. He then turned to me, "You," he said, "are amazing." I felt his lips touch the back of my neck. "And just so that you know," lips brushed my neck again, "I love you too." Grinning like the idiot I was, I turned my head and caught his lips in mine. Soon we were locked in an intense make-out session. Fingers flew in places they never had before, causing new sensations. Clothes were soon in a pile on the floor. Lips stayed connected to every surface. This, I decided, was what alarm clocks were invented for.

"Are you sure?" Magnus breathed in between heated kisses.

"I've never been surer," I panted out.

Which, naturally, is when someone knocked on the door. "Alec!" my sister called, "Get your butt out here! I know you have someone in there, so you both better come out and go downstairs before people wake up."

"What if I'm not awake?" I asked.

"Then you wouldn't be talking to me or be about to have sex with Magnus." She said smugly, "Now get your butts out here, so I can say hi."

I was blushing so hard that my stutter made it impossible for me to speak. "Were coming chikee," Magnus called back. A few minutes later we emerged fully clothed to see a smirking Isabelle. Great. She had something up her sleeve. That couldn't be good.

"What do you want, Isabelle?" I asked suspiciously.

"Breakfast," she said simply. What the..? Then in a flash, I understood.

"And the price of your silence about my little sleepover is me making it, huh?"

"You catch on quick, brother dear."

Sighing, I grabbed Magnus's hand and walked to the set of stairs behind Isabelle. "I want toast and eggs," she called. I rolled my eyes when I reached the bottom of the stairs and flipped on the light. Almost as if it was a normal thing for us to cook together, me and Magnus divided tasks up without speaking. We somehow managed to stay out of each other's way too, getting things done with maximum efficiency.

Breakfast was quickly made and a plate given to a hungry Isabelle. My dear sister then took off to her room, leaving me and Magnus alone in the kitchen. Casually, both of us made plates and sat down at the table. Almost immediately our hands were clasped across the table. For a moment things were peaceful; so we relaxed into conversation as we ate. Food was then forgotten in favor of chaste kisses that were perfect. It almost began to feel like a romantic morning between a normal couple.

As it always is with me, however, the romance was, yet again, interrupted by a member of my family. **A/n: I really like putting them in those situations, don't I? Huh.** "Really Izzy?"I asked with my eyes closed. My forehead rested against Magnus'. Our hands were still visibly clasped on top of the table and our free hands had come up to cup the others cheek.

"Uh," a voice that was decidedly not my sisters said, "I'm not Isabelle."

"Mags," I said with my eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"My family seriously needs to stop finding out like this."

"I agree. You're getting sloppy."

"Oh, sure. Blame it on me. It has nothing to do with the fact that you're seductive as hell when you want to be."

"Guys? I'm still here. And still very confused." As if they weighed a hundred pounds, I opened my eyes. Standing at the stairs was, of all people, Jace. Shit.

"Is there any way I can convince you this is some bizarre dream and get you to go back to bed?" I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell, bro. But thanks for trying." Jace replied.

"Alight then," Alec sighed, "Sit. It's a long story." Jace sat next to Alec and stole a piece of toast off his plate.

"It's not a long story, Alec. You're gay you went to a gay bar, got drunk with me, got my number, and now here we are." Magnus retorted.

"You know what?" Jace asked. Both men turned to him, "I think I like this dude, Alec. He's almost your exact opposite," He turns to Magnus, "you better be good to him. Remember that I'm trained to kill people."

Magnus seemed amused, "Of course. I would never hurt him on purpose. Besides, I'm plenty sure he could kill me without your help."

"Yes, he could. I just wanted to make sure you understood that he's not the only threat here."

"Understood. Besides, I'm pretty much impervious to threats. Which, according to Alec, is good since I'm meeting you're parents soon. He's apparently telling them tonight-though I don't know if he's going to mention my gender until I get here."

"Yeah that is go-wait what? You're meeting the parents? Alec, is there more to the story that you wanted to tell me?"Jace asked surprised.

"Yeah. Why do you think I'm not freaking out? I was already prepared to tell you anyway. My original plan was different, but this'll do."

"I guess that makes sense. Any particular reason that you chose today to tell us?"

"Yes. I was given an ultimatum plus he kinda asked me to move in with him if I wanted to."

"Well," The golden boy said, "Okay then.I have to go. You two have fun here."

"Okay. Talk to you later bro. Try not to destroy the dummies to bad." I called as he walked away. He gave me a laugh and nod in response. When he was safely out of sight, I turned to Magnus, "I'm sorry, but I'm kicking you out. I've got to get ready to talk to my parents. And I'm pretty sure there's work you're avoiding right now…" From the guilty look on my boyfriends face, I could tell I was right, "So, here's my plan; both of us get what we need to get done today, then we have the day together tomorrow to do whatever we want?"

"Sounds good to me. One kiss before I go?" I laughed at his expression and turned him toward the door. Our lips met and everything else disappeared. Our lips melded together perfectly, I noted with amusement. Several kisses later and he was walking down the street toward his apartment.

Now to get ready for the difficult task at hand; telling my parents.

"Mom," I said taking a deep breath, "Can I talk to you?"

The older version of my sister looked up from the laundry she was putting into the washing machine, "Sure Alec. Kinda busy though. Is it important?"

"Not super important. I've been seeing someone….And I wanted to know if you would meet them tomorrow.."

"Of course Alec! She must be very special. How long have you been dating?"

"oh," I replied, hiding the smile that came with the assumption that it was a girl I was introducing her to, "She is. In fact, were considering moving in together. We've been together about six months. I think she might be the one, Mom." I hoped she didn't notice the light emphasis on _she_ I had put. If she did, she might suspect something, which would ruin the surprise tomorrow morning.

"Just be careful dear," my mother replied, "People aren't always what they seem." She had no idea. "Oh and, your fathers in his office doing paperwork, so please don't go and disturb him. I'll tell him later."

"Sure Mom. Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

-a very sleepy mads,who is now going to bed, despite the fact that its 730.

(A /N ) sort of. I'm Katy, I'm now working with Mads on this story as an assistant / partner for like, ideas and stuff. Shes still doing the writing, im more just helping pitching ideas and adding stuff in once in a while.

**Add on from Mads: Haha, she underestimates her role in my life right now. She has no idea how much she is helping me out. I love all of you! Thanks for the reveiws my dears! Alright, talk to you all later.**

**-a very happy Mads.**


	2. An authors question and a sneck peek

**I have a question:I now have a live stream. I was wondering if people would like to go on and chat with me about this story or life in general? pm or reveiw to tell me.**

**Okay so that everyones aware, Katey told me that I ramble in my A/N's so from now on except for review replys or special notices….those she leaves to me. Hahaha…..she will be doing the A/N's. hope you enjoy!**

**So: Meowmeowmeowmeow: Forgot to mention last time, I love your name! Also, I love pancakes, but sadly I can't eat them so I'm going to have to decline them and settle for the usual hug/lollipop! Hope that's okay! Oh, and is there a story behind the name?**

**You know, you're the first to give me a death threat over me not continuing my story. I have to say that I'm not sure how to react over that. I'm both flattered and disturbed I guess…anyway, hope this lives up to expectations! :)**

Maryses POV: I sat confused for a few seconds after Alec left. For a second I could have sworn I saw him trying to hold back laughter when he told me that _she_ was special. A certain emphasis seemed to have been placed on the word she two. Interesting. Oh well, guess I'll find out why tomorrow. She sounds nice. Alec seems truly in love from what I've observed and been told about his behavior the past few months and the look in his eyes when we talked. I really hope for his sake that she returns his feelings.

**The next afternoon:**

Alec's POV: "Alec honey, can you come over here?" My mom called out to me.

"Sure Mom. What's do you need?"

"What time is your friend coming over?"

"I don't know. We didn't set a time. Does five work? Then they can hang out a little more afterword too?"

"That's fine. Now shoo, I have work to do." I laughed as I walked away from my Mom. Once I was out of earshot, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Making sure that no one else was watching, I dialed the number that was now as familiar to me as my own. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey sweetie," Magnus said.

"Hey lovely," I replied.

"How did your conversation with your Mom go?"

"Good. She said for you to come over around five tonight."

"Great! I'm glad she took it so well!"

"Uh… there's a catch. I didn't exactly tell her that you were a guy….I thought that that part would be easier with you here."

"Okay," my boyfriend sighed, "That's fine. Do you want to meet up earlier? We could have a mini-date before the meet-the parents-part."

"That sounds amazing. Java Mama?"

"Your on. My treat."

"Okay. Meet up there at 3:30?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you there."

"Kay. I love you."

"Love you two." A ridicules smile spread across my face at those three words. Behind me I heard footsteps. "See you then?"

"See you then darling. Bye."

"Bye." Isabelle smiled at me from my side when I hung up."What?" I asked her, "did you get kicked out of the kitchen by Mom?"

"Very funny," she sneered back, tossing her long ebony hair over her shoulder, "No I was actually looking for you. Was that Magnus?"

"Yes."

"Your introducing him to Mom and Dad tonight?"

"That's a fourth of our plan yes. Why?"

"Does Mom know she's meeting a guy?"

"No clue. She thinks it's some chick."

"This is going to be fun. Wait….It's only a third of your plan? What are parts 2-4?"

"Part one is coming out to mom and Dad. Part two is introducing Magnus as my partner. Part three is telling them that Magnus asked me to move in with him. Part four," Pausing for a second I looked at her, "You're too young to hear part four." She scoffed at me for a second. Then a light went on behind her blue eyes. Probably best if I start running now, knowing her. But, being the idiot I was, I stayed. Which is how I ended up being dragged up the stairs and to my room by my surprisingly strong sister. "Iz," I said cautiously, "what are you doing?"

"Your meeting up with Magnus in an hour aren't you?"

"Yeah…?"

"I will not let any brother of mine meet up with their boyfriend, come out to their parents, and introduce their boyfriend to their parents in a black sweater and very baggy jeans." Oh god. Isabelle opened the door and walked to my closet before I could protest any farther. With the fashion radar I was convinced only Magnus and Isabelle had, my personal dark haired angel sent from hell to torture me, found some actually pretty cute clothes. Fifteen minutes later I was wearing gray skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt under a flannel blue plaid button up. I didn't remember buying these clothes. When I mentioned this to Isabelle she laughed, "Magnus must have sent them over. We had the same thought. I like him Alec. He's a keeper." I just groaned and took a step towards the door.

"Wait! Alec! Did you think I was done?" she shook her head giving me a look as though i were a naive little boy. By the angel, how much further could she go?

She pulled what looked to be a black pen out of her pocket. The same type I saw Magnus apply when I slept over there. Oh god no. please no.

Isabelle pushed me back onto my bed holding up the eye-liner.

I groaned once again and tried to back away, but the look of determination on her face told me that she wasn't going to give up any time soon. i sighed and sat still, preying to the angel she wouldn't poke my eye with the mini torture device.

A minute later she backed away, waiting for me to look in the mirror. It wasn't a thick coat like Magnus wore, and it wasn't as feminine as the way my little sister wore it, but seemed to fit me. It made my eyes pop, but not in a noticeable manner. Surprisingly I didn't mind it. Maybe I would buy some in the future and ask her to teach me. I kind of liked the way I was dressed to. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let her give me a makeover. Wearily, I shook the treacherous thoughts out of my head. Now all I had to worry about was how my mom and dad would take my relationship with Magnus.


	3. Of sisters,coffee shops,and dinners

**No one replied about the livestream…..sad face….oh well…Here's the next chapter. Also, hope you enjoy the fact that it didn't take so long to update. Oh, the joys of a partner writer3-mads**

**So: Meowmeowmeowmeow: All right all right, hint taken;) and may even in fact be in the near future(but you didn't hear that from me;)) and I love watermelon lollipops so yay!(unwraps and eats it) alright, hope you enjoy!**

Maryses POV: I sat confused for a few seconds after Alec left. For a second I could have sworn I saw him trying to hold back laughter when he told me that _she_ was special. A certain emphasis seemed to have been placed on the word she two. Interesting. Oh well, guess I'll find out why tomorrow. She sounds nice. Alec seems truly in love from what I've observed and been told about his behavior the past few months and the look in his eyes when we talked. I really hope for his sake that she returns his feelings.

**The next afternoon:**

Alec's POV: "Alec honey, can you come over here?" My mom called out to me.

"Sure Mom. What's do you need?"

"What time is your friend coming over?"

"I don't know. We didn't set a time. Does five work? Then they can hang out a little more afterword too?"

"That's fine. Now shoo, I have work to do." I laughed as I walked away from my Mom. Once I was out of earshot, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Making sure that no one else was watching, I dialed the number that was now as familiar to me as my own. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey sweetie," Magnus said.

"Hey lovely," I replied.

"How did your conversation with your Mom go?"

"Good. She said for you to come over around five tonight."

"Great! I'm glad she took it so well!"

"uh… there's a catch. I didn't exactly tell her that you were a guy….I thought that that part would be easier with you here."

"Okay," my boyfriend sighed, "That's fine. Do you want to meet up earlier? We could have a mini-date before the meet-the parents-part."

"That sounds amazing. Java Mama?"

"Your on. My treat."

"Okay. Meet up there at 3:30?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you there."

"Kay. I love you."

"Love you two." A ridicules smile spread across my face at those three words. Behind me I heard footsteps. "See you then?"

"See you then darling. Bye."

"Bye." Isabelle smiled at me from my side when I hung up."What?" I asked her, "did you get kicked out of the kitchen by Mom?"

"Very funny," she sneered back, tossing her long ebony hair over her shoulder, "No I was actually looking for you. Was that Magnus?"

"Yes."

"Your introducing him to Mom and Dad tonight?"

"That's a fourth of our plan yes. Why?"

"Does Mom know she's meeting a guy?"

"No clue. She thinks it's some chick."

"This is going to be fun. Wait….It's only a fourth of your plan? What are parts 2-4?"

"Part one is coming out to mom and Dad. Part two is introducing Magnus as my partner. Part three is telling them that Magnus asked me to move in with him. Part four," Pausing for a second I looked at her, "You're too young to hear part four." She scoffed at me for a second. Then a light went on behind her blue eyes. Probably best if I start running now, knowing her. But, being the idiot I was, I stayed. Which is how I ended up being dragged up the stairs and to my room by my surprisingly strong sister. "Iz," I said cautiously, "what are you doing?"

"Your meeting up with Magnus in an hour aren't you?"

"Yeah…?"

"I will not let any brother of mine meet up with their boyfriend, come out to their parents, and introduce their boyfriend to their parents in a black sweater and very baggy jeans." Oh god. Isabelle opened the door and walked to my closet before I could protest any farther. With the fashion radar I was convinced only Magnus and Isabelle had, my personal dark haired angel sent from hell to torture me, found some actually pretty cute clothes. Fifteen minutes later I was wearing gray skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt under a flannel blue plaid button up. I didn't remember buying these clothes. When I mentioned this to Isabelle she laughed, "Magnus must have sent them over. We had the same thought. I like him Alec. He's a keeper." I just groaned and took a step towards the door.

"Wait! Alec! Did you think I was done?" she shook her head giving me a look as though i were a naive little boy. By the angel, how much further could she go?

She pulled what looked to be a black pen out of her pocket. The same type I saw Magnus apply when I slept over there. Oh god no. please no.

Isabelle pushed me back onto my bed holding up the eye-liner.

I groaned once again and tried to back away, but the look of determination on her face told me that she wasn't going to give up any time soon. i sighed and sat still, preying to the angel she wouldn't poke my eye with the mini torture device.

A minute later she backed away, waiting for me to look in the mirror. It wasn't a thick coat like Magnus wore, and it wasn't as feminine as the way my little sister wore it, but seemed to fit me. It made my eyes pop, but not in a noticeable manner. Surprisingly I didn't mind it. Maybe I would buy some in the future and ask her to teach me. I kind of liked the way I was dressed to. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let her give me a makeover. Wearily, I shook the treacherous thoughts out of my head. Now all I had to worry about was how my mom and dad would take my relationship with Magnus.  
Then I glanced at the clock. Crap. I had to leave. It was 3:00 already, and it was going to take at least fifteen minutes to get there. Plus Magnus would probably be there early. I wanted to beat him there if I could. So I grabbed my black boots I usually used for demon hunting because they were close and left my room calling out to my parents as I left.

It being New York the streets were crowded as I walked toward Java Mama. Java Mama was our favorite coffee place. It was a little out of the way coffee shop on a street corner. **(This is a real coffee shop by the way. It's just around the corner from my house. So, it's not in New York but we'll pretend it is for now ;)) **When I got there, the door was already propped open. I walked in and went straight to the back, into a little alcove on the right side of the counter. There was a little couch on one side and some chairs on the other side. Me and Magnus liked to curl up on the couch and drink our drinks there.

I slid into the seat and glanced around. Phew. I was home safe. Just as I sat I heard the bells above the door open and I glanced at it. Walking in was my gorgeous and sparkly boyfriend. Not bothering to fight the smile that always crossed my face when I thought about him or saw him, I hurried over to him. When I reached him he was already ordering from Brian, the coffee maker today, who we also happened to know fairly well, considering how often we'd been here. "And a black coffee for Alec," Magnus was saying when I snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind, "Jesus baby. You scared me. Don't do that," He teasingly scolded me before smiling and giving me a peck on the lips,"Missed your face."

"Me to," I replied.

"Do you guys want me to bring your coffee to your usual spot?" Brian interrupted.

"Sure. That would be great. Thanks Brian." We walked to our spot and sat down. Instantly we shifted into our favorite position when we were here; me leaning against him, his arm draped over my shoulders and one of my hands up and holding his hands. For a little bit we sat and chatted about nothing in general. Then Brain came with our drinks. Magnus sipped his usual white mocha slowly and studied me next to him. I sipped my black coffee and looked right back at him, confused by the scrutiny. "Are you worried Alec?" he asked.

The abrupt question startled me a little. It made me realize how close we are though, that he could tell by just looking at me. I decided that I liked it. "I'm not worried so much as nervous. What if something happens?" My hands started to shake and I had to set down my coffee cup for fear of spilling it. My sparkly boyfriend set down his cup and grabbed my hands to steady them.

"It'll be fine sweetie, no need to worry. Now come here," He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The sound soothed me and gave me courage.

"Okay," I said with a deep breath, "Let's go give my parents a reality check."  
"Are you sure you're ready?"

"You ask that after last night? Besides I told you I was going to tell them tonight, and I will."

"Alrighty then, let's go," Magnus gave me a peck on the check and stood up. I wasn't a fool. I knew what he was doing. By not giving me time to think about what I was about to do, he was forcing me to go along with it. I decided that that was fine by me and followed him through the windy November day to my house.

Without even thinking, I opened the gate and door and let Magnus in. "Mom, Dad," I called-still following my logic of don't think, just act-,"Were here." Silence greeted my announcement. "They must still be upstairs," I said to Magnus, "Let's take the elevator." The sparkly man next to me nodded and we walked a little farther to the elevators. Hesitantly I pressed the button to summon the elevator. It dinged and we got in as the doors opened slowly. My earlier emotions started to fade, and I started to feel nervous again.

"You can do this love," the man next to me squeezed my hand reassuringly, as if reading my thoughts. Slowly the doors opened again. We walked out and started down the hall. Again, I called out for my parents, and this time I got a reply.

"In here Alec," my Mom called, "Is your lady friend with you?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in a second," I called back. I led Magnus to the kitchen door and took a deep breath. Before I could exhale, Magnus captured my lips in his, expertly reminding me why I was doing what I was doing.

Which is of course when my mother decided to open the door. "Alec?" she said, "Who is this?"

"Mom," I said, still slightly dizzy from the kiss-and god could that man kiss- "There's something I wanted to tell you," my mom nodded, her gaze flicking back and forth between me and Magnus, "Actually, I want to tell you and Dad together. Where is he?"

"Right here!" speck of the devil and he shall appear I guess.

"You guys want to sit down with dinner first? That might make this a little less awkward." My mother looked a little amused, but set the dish she had been holding on the table behind me. My dad set the dish's he had been carrying down as well. The drinks were already on the table, so we sat down across from each other-my parents on one side, me and Magnus on the other. Once we were all settled, all eyes turned to me. I cleared my throat and began, "Mom and Dad," I said, "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you. Now, it might be obvious, but I still feel the need to say it, so that there's no confusion. I'm gay. This is Magnus Bane, my partner. We've been together for about six months now and he's asked me to move in with him. I told him yes." My mom dropped the glass that she had been about to lift to her lips, and her hand came up over her mouth, though I could tell she was hiding a smile. Her husband just stared at me. The uncomfortable silence carried on for a while, before the amazing person to the left of me decided to break it.

"So, now that we've cleared that up, who wants to eat?" As if he wasn't affected by everyone else's awkwardness, he then picked up the dish and started to dish himself up, before passing it to me and picking up the next one.

Eventually, the woman across from me came out of her trance and took the dish I offered her. "So," she said to Magnus, "you're dating my son huh?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"And what makes you think you have to call me Ma'am? If you guys are living together, might as well call me Maryse."I let out a silent sigh of relief. "You'll have to excuse my husband. He's gone into shock, I think. "

"Oh don't worry about it Maryse, darling-do you mind if I call you that? - I'm quite used to it."

My mom laughed and said, "I bet you are. And that's perfectly fine. So, tell me about yourself while we wait for my husband to come out of shock."

Surprisingly, the rest of dinner went smoothly. At least, until my Dad came out of his shocked state. "Alexander," he immediately growled, "come with me. We need to talk."

I was saved from whatever he had in mind or refusing to leave by the sound of my work phone ringing.

alright peeps,I'm tiered.

thank Katey for you guys getting this tonight in a review. Love you guys,

-mads


	4. I do this to often

**A/N: Mads: Okay, its official. I am horrible to you guys. I swear, it's not my fault! FF did this really weird thing and erased all of the chapters I had completed on the website, erasing all of my work that I cannot save anywhere else, as I share the laptop with my fam, and my younger siblings are not allowed to read my FF. So, again, I am so sorry! I will be re-writing everything, but it may take a while. So here's my proposition for you: I can finish this chapter that sets up what happens, then write one shot/drabbles of their life as a result of what happens(trust me, you won't guess what it is) or I can continue with where I was going with the story and re-write everything? **

**Up to you guys!**

**Again, so sorry. I feel like a terrible person. Know that I love you all! (though I may love you more if you review*nudge,nudge,wink,wink*) All right, I'm off to finish the next chapter and hopefully have it to you guys tomorrow or Sunday at some point.**

**Oh,and just so you know, I have a tumbler now, where I may post things about this or other storys of mine from time to time. If your interested to hear about the random crap in my life,being able to ask me questions, or bugging me to update(I actually do use that as motivatino you guys,just so you know) follow me at Mads_ **

**alright,**

** . .night to all.**

**-an exausted mads(who cannot spell tonight)**


	5. Of lemon squares, surprises and moving

**A/N: Mads: Okay, its official. I am horrible to you guys. So many excuses, it's not funny. I'll let you read now, but PM/review if you want my drawn out list of excuses and begging of forgiveness through way of a sneak peek.**

After a moment of hesitation, I picked up the phone.

"Hello Alec Lightwood. This is Clave Master Nolan," said a voice on the other line.

"Hello sir," I said, "How can I help you?"

"The Clave would like to speak with you."

"Of course, sir, when would you like to meet?

"We will be at the Warlock Banes apartment the day after next to request a portal back. We would like to meet you before then. Meet us there at ten am sharp. Do not be late. Goodbye." Puzzled, I hung up the phone and turned to Magnus.

"That was the Clave Master," At the mention of the title, the two other Shadowhunters in the room whipped they're heads toward me, "He wants me to meet him at your house Saturday morning at ten. Something about meeting before a portal back to Idris?"

"Huh," my boyfriend said, "Wonder when they were planning on telling me that they wanted a portal. That's not just something that I can whip up."

I nodded and sighed, "I don't know. They probably assume that you can." He nodded and rolled his eyes.

The woman across from me gazed at me thoughtfully, "Can you think of anything that the Clave would want you to meet with them about? This seems kind of weird and random. Especially considering that you've only been a member of the clave for a year now."

"Besides me being gay-which I don't know how they would have found out unless one of them stalked me in the past few months on a night I went out with Magnus- I can't think of any reason they would want to meet with me. Maybe they're going to give me some kind of mission? We'll just have to wait and see."

Magnus glanced at the clock, then at me, "We should head home soon, if we need to prepare for this meeting and portal thing."I nodded and glanced at my Dad, who still looked like he wanted to talk to me about this whole thing.

"You're not getting away that easy Alexander Gideon Lightwood. We still need to talk about this," my Dad said, confirming my thoughts as he got up. I silently sighed but got up and followed him out of the room. Once we were out of everyone's earshot, he turned to me, "Alec," he began, "I love you. I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't approve of you being happy. I do. It's just that it's going to take some adjusting to think of you as openly gay. You're my oldest and I always assumed you would be the first to give me grandchildren and carry on the Lightwood name. I know that you can always adopt, ect. Again, it's going to take some getting used to. The typical shadowhunter attitude toward gay's doesn't help much either, since that's all I've ever been taught about the gay community, so you're going to need to teach me, and let me know if I overstep boundaries. Just never forget that I love you Alec, no matter what. Okay, that's all I have to say. I know that you want to go back to Mag-your guys' apartment so that you can be there for the Clave. Good luck and I hope to see you for training tomorrow." He offered his hand, like he would to do to another shadowhunter he respected and was saying goodbye to.

My Dad's reaction startled me- I think he even startled himself- and I relaxed a lot. He was a traditional shadowhunter and to hear this from him gave me hope. I wearily smiled at him and took his offered hand. A lot was communicated in that handshake. It said he respected me and my choices; he loved me and was behind me. It also communicated that I loved him two, I respected him, and that I was grateful for his reaction.

Just then the door opened and my boyfriend peered in the room, "You ready to go, love?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I told him, "Oh and Dad," I told him, "I'll be back tomorrow for training and to pack up my stuff-I have enough at the apartment for tonight and tomorrow. See you later." He nodded and I walked out of the room with Magnus's hand in mine. We walked through the kitchen and I gave the same message to my mom-with the addition of a peck to her forehead.

Exhausted, both me and Magnus hailed a taxi and hopped in, giving him directions to the apartment. The driver glanced at our entwined hands but didn't comment, just gave a small smile and made small talk with us for the ten minute drive. When we reached the apartment, we passed out on the couch and fell asleep curled up with each other.

"Here's the last one," Magnus called as he walked into the apartment with the last box of my stuff. Seeing as there wasn't much, we'd borrowed Luke's truck and put the five boxes that made up my possessions into the bed of it, and brought it here. Currently, they were stacked in Magnus's bedroom and living room as we unpacked.

Soon, we had everything put away. I got a call from Jace then, telling me he was going Demon hunting and where to meet him. I told him I would meet him there in about 15 minutes. There was no response before he hung up. Magnus looked over at me questionably. "Just Jace," I told him, "He was calling to tell me he's going Demon hunting. I'm supposed to meet him in 15 minutes. I'm gunna change, than head out," I walked into his-no _our_- bedroom as I talked, grabbing my hunting gear. He followed me, watching as I changed, "I'm sorry," I added, pulling him in for a kiss, "I hate that I have to leave you. Especially tonight," I murmured.

"Oh honey," he muttered in between kisses, "Don't worry about me. Gives me time to adjust to having another person's stuff here anyway. I love you. Now, go kick some demon ass for me."

"I love you two. I'll see you in about an hour." I gave him another kiss then left.

Ten minutes later I was at the place Jace had told me to be. With no Jace. Where the hell was he? It had sounded like he was already there when he called. Sighing, I turned around. Maybe they had already moved on to a different part of town. When I turned around though, there were words literally made out of fire on the wall. It was an address; "1200 Broadway and Cub road. Don't be mad, darling-I made Jace do it- just meet me there. Remember, I love you- Magnus." Now thoroughly confused, but nonetheless intrigued, I followed the instructions.

When I got there, I was even more confused. It was a street corner that didn't seem to lead anywhere. This time, my phone beeped. It was a text, "Cross the street and you will see a place that should be very familiar to you.-m" That's when I really paid attention to where I was. Right in front of me was a very familiar bar. I almost laughed. How had I not noticed? And what was Magnus up to? Wearily, I crossed and went into the bar. Instead of seeing my sparkly boyfriend like I expected, I got a grin from the bartender (me and Magnus came here a lot on Friday night's, so he pretty much knew me by face) and a drink with a sticky note attached. "Drink me. Then walk three blocks north." What the hell? Where was Magnus? I may love him, but he's so dead if this keeps up much longer. Really confused now, I drank the drink and obeyed the sticky note.

On the sidewalk was a bouquet of roses. A note that said "For my darling's eyes only," on it was taped to the plastic surrounding it. On the inside it read "Better take me home and put me in a vase. Should have thought this one through better. Oh, well. Beat you there!-M." I laughed at the comment about thinking this through, as a gust of wind blew by me, carrying the sound. Magnus did not do anything without a reason. He usually had an endgame and knew how to get to it. My curiosity pecked now, I walked to the subway and hopped on the one that would take me a few blocks from Magnus' house.

One of the guys in the car turned from his companion and nodded at the bouquet of roses in my arms, "Forget an anniversary?" he asked. I almost jumped out of my skin. He shouldn't have been able to see me. Maybe my glamour had worn off. I'd have to reactivate it later. All that mattered right now was getting home to Magnus.

"No," I said with the smile that always accompanied the thought of Magnus, "I just have a very sweet boyfriend." The guy didn't seem surprised, just nodded and responded to something his companion had said. For some reason, it only occurred to me then to wonder why my shadowhunting gear hadn't made people panic. So I glanced down at myself, to see if I was still either A) glamoured or B) in some type of weird dream. Again. But no, it was option C. Option C also explained the gust of wind I had felt a while ago. Option C placed Magnus at the block just ahead of me. He then enchants the roses just before I get there. This enchantment ensures that when I open the card my clothes will be sent back to his place(presumably) and switched with what he deems appropriate. This means that I am now in light skinny jeans, a dark blue tight v-neck, a gray jacket, and gray combat boots. Well, that's it. Magnus is going to become the first high warlock to be murdered by his shadowhunter boyfriend. Thankfully the next stop was Magnus' and I happily got off the subway and walked the 3 blocks to Magn-_our_ apartment, all anger forgotten, replaced by love, affection, and a little amusement, since I knew whatever Magnus had up his sleeve was going to be good. On autopilot now, I opened the door and walked in. That's where autopilot stopped though, as the scent of candles filled my nose. A path lined by candles led into the bedroom. Not comprehending what was going on, I looked up from the trail and onto the bed. Magnus sat cross-legged in the middle of his huge bed, smiling at me. "Hey Alec," he said softly.

"Hi," I whispered.

Magnus slowly got up from the bed and walked over to me. From somewhere in the apartment, mine and Magnus' song (Ours by Taylor Swift. Don't judge. Or ask) started. "May I have this dance sir?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Of course." Our bodies fit perfectly together. I rested my check against his chest- the spot it fit best- with my hands around his waist. His check rested on the top of my head, arms draped over my shoulders. For a few minutes, we stayed like that, slow dancing in his bedroom. The song changed then, Dirty Little Secret blaring instead. Almost before I could tell what was happening, Magnus then flipped me so that my back was to him, then cemented me to him with his arms, so that we were grinding. His head now rested on my shoulder, level with mine. Our heads twisted and met as we rocked our hips together. It was easy to feel Magnus' growing arousal rubbing against me. Something was awoken in me and suddenly I wasn't thinking, just acting on my body's most basic instinct. I put his hands on the waistband of my pants and moved faster against him, all pretense of dancing lost. We separated long enough for shirts to hit the floor and maneuver back to the bed, me being flipped under him as we landed. With almost practiced ease, Magnus removed my pants and I helped him struggle out of his tight leather ones. Almost a second later, I felt his hand on my erection, pumping up and down, and lips attaching themselves to my neck. I was incoherent as all the blood that wasn't already south at being in such close proximity to Magnus rushed that way. It seemed Magnus was having the same issue. He took his lips away from my neck and I almost moaned at the loss of contact. But all protests were forgotten as I felt something warm and wonderful slide over my erection. Something that can take anyone's breath away like that should be illegal. Magnus began to basically make out with my cock, which left me a groaning and moaning mess under him, until he pulled away a few minutes later and got up. Fucking tease. That went out the window when I heard a bottle open. If it was possible, my cock jumped at the sound, as I subconsusly knew what that sound meant. I propped myself up to watch as Magnus squirted lube out of the bottle and onto his hand. Closing his eyes, I watched as Magnus put the lube on himself and simultaneously jerked off for about 30 seconds. Then, fingers still wet with lube, Magnus leaned back over me and inserted his middle finger into my hole. Having never had anyone do that before, I almost cried out from the feeling of being stretched. For a few minutes, Magnus pumped in and out, swirling his finger inside when he was fully submerged inside me. The moment it turned from pain to pleasure, almost as if he was reading my thoughts, Magnus put a second finger in. Now, he pushed in and out faster, then scissored his fingers when he was fully submerged. Pain again surged through me as my body adjusted to the intrusion. Soon though, all I could feel was pleasure again. The only words I seemed to be able to remember were Magnus's name and harder. Again, Magnus pulled out. This time though, when he went back in, there were three fingers instead of two. My body protested, tightening around his fingers as he slid in and out, preparing me. Eventually, I was in ecstasy again.

I felt the fingers leave me and almost groaned at the loss of contact. But Magnus then did something strange. He sat up. "Alec," he said, "come over here babe." I did. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. Magnus then pulled me on top of him, "Line your hole up with my cock, then slowly lower yourself down, since this is your first time. Once you're comfortable, tell me." I nodded. I loved when Magnus let me take charge in new experiences for me. It made me feel truly loved by him. So I did as he asked.

Lowering myself onto Magnus, well, to be honest, it was like when he fingered me. It hurt at first, but my body adjusted after a few minutes and then I was in heaven. After I had adjusted, I began to slide up and down, making myself even more comfortable with the new sensation. "Okay," I managed to pant out a few minutes later, "I'm good." Before I could blink, I was pushed back against the sheets, Magnuson top of me, my legs still raised from wrapping them around him. Now Magnus took charge. He began moving in and out of me. At first, it was slow, sweet and torturous. Then he picked up speed. At this point, I could not remember why we hadn't done this sooner. It felt good. Being with Magnus made it even better, because I knew he genially cared about me, and wasn't just using me for a quick fuck. Which was incidentally another word I choose to remember at this point. Hearing that, Magnus smirked, then moved a little and slammed into me again. Causing me to cry out in shock. How anything like this could feel so good, I had no idea. Magnus slammed in again, making me see stars.

A few more times, and I was crying out Magnus' name and coming. My walls contracted, making having Magnus in me uncomfortable for a second, before I heard my name being cried by Magnus and felt him shoot off into me. We lay there, panting for a moment. Then Magnus kissed me, long and hard, as he pulled out of me. Automatically, I curled on my side, with my now lover curled into my back, the way we liked to sleep. He peppered feather light kisses on my shoulders as we fell asleep.

I woke up on the morning of my first meeting with the clave at 8:30 AM and more content then I had ever been in my life. Last night had been one of the best of my life. Magnus had an arm thrown over me and our lower half's were entangled. I almost laughed at the cliché couple position. But I needed to get up so I would be ready by the time the Clave got here, so I needed to wake him up. I could tell that he was completely out of out, so I did what I tended to do whenever he refused to get up. Not even thinking about the last time that I had done this, I reached up and kissed him. He shifted enough for me to get up, so I got up and went into the bathroom. Just as I was stepping in, I heard the door open again. Magnus walked in sleepily. "Do we have to get up?" He grumbled.

"Yes babe, we do. Or at least I do. You could probably sleep for about another hour if you want."

"And miss the chance to shower with you? Not on my watch." I almost laughed at my boyfriend's forward perverseness.

"Okay, well I'm getting in now. Follow if you want." I opened the curtain and walked in, Magnus stripping and following. After the cliché hot quick morning-after-virginity-gets-taken shower sex, we actually washed ourselves then got out and dried off. I yanked on a pair of jeans and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen to make coffee. Being the goofball he was, Magnus followed me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. He rested his head on my shoulder for a bit and we stood there waiting for the coffee. The doorbell rang a few seconds later, and I gently nudged Magnus off me and went to answer it. It was about 9:15, so I was expecting to see either my parents or one of my siblings. I was not expecting a clave member. Nor do I think they expected to see me. Especially not me half dressed with still swollen lips and love bites all over my body. My green eyed boyfriend came up behind me, obviously expecting- like I had- that it was one of my sibs or something, and put his arms around my waist, dropping a kiss on the side of my neck before looking up when I gently shook him off. "Sir," I said, "Hello," I stuttered for a second, then collected myself, a blush still on my face, "why don't you come in and sit for a second while I put on a shirt. Would you like some coffee?" Clave master Nolen looked slightly unsettled but nodded. "Babe," I asked Magnus, "do you want to get the cups while I grab my shirt?" Magnus looked startled by my casual indication that we were together, but smiled and said he would.

We got up and were back on the couch in about three minutes. Coffee seemed to relax Nolen a little bit and he started to speak, "Well," he said, "I was here to discuss a task that requires your particular…skill assets, but it seems we have another issue to discuss first."

"And what is that, sir?" I asked, being sure to keep my voice respectful.

"Are you dating Warlock Bane?"

"And If I am?"

"You just might be better suited for the proposed task than previously thought. We will of course need to check in with the head of your institute to make sure this doesn't start affecting your abilities as a shadowhunter though. I can mostly keep others from doing anything drastic about your homosexuality, but if you start slipping in your duties…"

"Understood sir," I replied, almost relieved that that was over, "Now what is this task you called me about?"

"Well," the clave master started nervously, "it may be easier to show you then tell you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane."

"Just Lightwood, please," I said with a smile, "And of course, sir. What do you need us to do?"

"Emma, why don't you come in here dear?" The clave master had gone to the door and opened it. A little girl walked in, taking everything in with wide eyes. Her gaze settled on me and Magnus, and eventually settled on our entwined hands. She considered us with wide eyes for a second before her expression became guarded and I couldn't make out any emotions on her face.

Okay, what the hell? What does a little girl have to do with the clave?

**Did she just end it there? Why yes, yes she did. Hope the lemon makes up for the long absence. Ive tried to post this like 3 times and have had issues every time…thinking about converting to live journal…if anyone knows how to use that and would be open to helping me figure it out? Because that would be amazing.**

**Okay, you know the drill, tell me what you think in a review or PM, and you may or may not get a sneak peek (note to self: write sneak peek for wonderful reviewers) **

**-XOXOXO,mads**

**P.S: this is not edited as I wanted to get it to you guys quickly. I will update with a edited copy ASAP.-mads**


	6. Of little girls, strangers, and boss men

**I plan on getting back on track. So my plan is to update at least once a week. This is me vowing to stick to that. I love you all who are still sticking with me! I am so sorry that I've had so many issues recently. But right now, writing is the best way to get it out, so I am letting it all go.**

"So," I confirmed, "You're telling me that Valentine was hiding out with another kid?"

"Correct," Clave Master Nolen replied.

"And since he's disappeared, you want me to take care of Emma, while Valentine is tracked down. Also no one is sure what is going on with this girl, as she seems to be connected to another case in the past, yet no one is quite sure what her connection is?"

"Yes."

"And why did you pick me to do this?"

"Because you take care of the New York institute in the absence of your parents, you were able to befriend Jace Lightwood and even convince him to be Parabatai with you."

"So that means that I'm able to break through anyone's shell."

"Precisely." Nolen replied. I almost facepalmed. This had to be the most fucked up logic I've ever heard. Yet it made sense to the Clave. Therefore, it was then my job to deal with it. I looked at Emma, who looked like she was about the age Max was, "Also," he continued, "she is the same age as Maxwell is. We thought that that might make you a more reliable source of protection for young Emma." Okay, that made a little more sense.

Emma, who had been sitting on Magnus' other side talking to him while I talked to Nolen, looked over at me. Me and Magnus were sitting back to back, hands clasped, but turned to talk to the person that was talking to us. "Alec," she asked, "Whose Maxwell?"

At first, her talkativeness had surprised me, but I supposed it was an age thing. She didn't talk about her time with Valentine, just chatted about mindless stuff. Her and Magnus were going to get along great, I could tell. "He's my little brother sweetie." When Emma had come in, that was one of the first things she had said. She didn't like being called Emma. We could call her almost anything but that. I had laughed and decided that sweetie fit her, as she reminded me of Izzy and that was what I had called her when she was younger.

"Oh," she said, "So he's my age?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to try and introduce us are you?"

"If I think you need it, I might. But I don't live with him. So probably not."

"Why don't you live with him?"

"Because I live here with Magnus."

"But there's only one bedroom…"

"Yes."

"So you guys like to sleep together?"

"Yup. I think it's quite fun," I leaned over as if I was going to tell her a secret, "He likes to kick though, so I'm sore a lot in the mornings," I whispered loudly. Magnus laughed and Nolen looked scandalized. Magnus leaned over and kissed me, which made Emma wrinkle her nose in confusion for a second, until I playfully pushed him away and said, "No way mister. I'm busy talking to people over here." He pouted playfully then turned his back to me again.

"Do you guys love each other?"

"Yes we do," Magnus responded.

"Like how a mom and dad love each other?"

"I like to think were a little more in love then that," my other half said, earning a playful backhand on the arm from me.

"How come you don't have any kids then?" Emma asked innocently. I almost chocked on my coffee. Thankfully, Magnus was a little more composed- probably having had more experience with explaining our sexuality to little kids- and was able to reply.

"Because they haven't arrived yet," he said smoothly, "And we were kind of hoping that you could be our kid until they get here." He winked and she giggled while agreeing. I almost shook my head. I would never understand them.

The older Clave member stood up hastily soon after that, mumbling something about a meeting with other shadowhunters. I walked him to the door and shook his hand then shut the door as he walked down the stairs. "I thought he was going to ask about a portal," Magnus said mockingly forlorn.

"Guess he forgot," I shrugged, "Now, the bigger question. What the hell are we going to do with a nine-year old?"

**Random Persons POV**(told you he was back!):

The man watched from the curb as the couple he had seen a few days ago walked down the apartment buildings stairs. Clave master Nolen had done good alerting him to the problem. He could not believe he didn't see it the first time he had seen them. Or that the Nephiliam had allowed such a creature into the institute. Why had the glamour originally on him then? He suspected that the Warlock had something to do with it, though he wasn't positive. It enraged him, to think that Alec was allowing himself to be lowered by dating a downworlder- much less one of the same sex! It was wrong and a disgrace to the shadowhunting race. This time though, they had a kid with them. Now the man was seeing red. An innocent child exposed to all of that and raised being taught it was right. Bile rose in his mouth at the thought.

The trio was now at the curb next to him. For the moment, he decided to act like it didn't bug him. It might be easier for him to carry out his mission later. He extended his hand to Alec, "Hello," he said, "I am Rowan Damien. I'm afraid you look extremely familiar, but I cannot, for the life of me, place where I've seen you or what your name is."

"Hello," Alec said, extending his hand and examining the man, "Oh! You're the man from the train. My name is Alec. This is the amazing boyfriend I told you about earlier, Magnus, and our foster daughter Emma."

Magnus shot Alec a questioning glance, but smiled at the stranger and shook his hand, uttering a polite, "Nice to meet you." Emma took one look at him and hid behind Alec.

"It's okay sweetie," Alec soothed, "He won't bite." Rowan hid his smirk. Alexander was so naïve.

**A/N: Did she just end it there? Why yes, yes she did. I just wanted to get it to you guys before I had to go. I'm so sorry about the delay….But, good news, CHEER IS OVER(THROWS BACKHANDSPRING IN EXCITEMENT!) so I will be able to write a lot more. You might even have the next chapter up by tonight…who knows?**

**As usual, not beta'd, so, if there's any mistakes, please point them out(or if you have a better name idea for Rowan, or any ideas on how to make this better in general. Just phrase it nicely please! ) **

**Okay, I'll go now, xoxoxo- gossip girl **


End file.
